Comfort
by Catlovez1989
Summary: First attempt at a Krory one shot with an original character. Might make a full multi chapter fan fic if enough people like it. I don't own anything.


Dawn was starting to arrive, slowly but surely for everyone that would mean a new beginning specially for her considering she almost died during combat against the Noah named Road. The outcome of the battle had nearly killed her and her opponent had left the battlefield as ordered by the millennium earl. She laid there, her body motionless barely breathing. Her exorcist uniform even though it was black at a closer look was heavily stained with blood. Her innocence when activated looked like black angel wings were still there but all the feathers on her wings had been burnt off from the battle. Her eyes were slightly opened as her breathing became more shallow.

"Is...this...the end...?" she whispered to herself as she slowly closed her eyes as darkness took her.

Little did she know that this wasn't the end as one of her allies had found her. A slim tall man rushed towards her and carefully laid her down on her back and searched for a pulse frantically and he couldn't help but to sign in relief as he felt the barely there pulse.

"Suigintou-san thank goodness"

He carefully moved her once more and picked her up gently in his arms and dashed with her back to the Asian black order for some medical treatment.

-Fast forward 6 hours later in the waiting room-

The tall man paced back and forth worried as there have been no news from the doctor yet. A teenager with silver white hair placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Arggghh" the tall slender man screen being obviously startled.

"Krory san you must calm down. She is strong she will pull through" the teenager responded trying to comfort him.

"Allen kun, this was my fault.. I should have gotten there faster...I shouldn't have let her alone" responded Krory with a hint of distress and despair coming from his voice.

"You shouldn't blame yourself..Yo..." before Allen could finish his sentence the lead surgeon came out of the operating room.

The doctor took a deep sigh as he looked at both of them both Allen and Krory approaching him.

"Is she alright?" Asked Krory with deep concern in his voice.

The doctor nodded as he wrote notes down in his chart.

"She is stable as of right now. One thing I will say she is very lucky that she is even breathing. Her injuries were very extensive but one thing that I can say is that her innocence took extensive damage. If she is able to fight again it will be surprising, she has a long road to recovery"

Krory was silent unable to say anything and Allen could tell this just by looking at the darkened expression on his face. He placed his hand on his shoulder again.

"We will be there for her after all we are all good friends"

Krory didn't say anything as he ran to the room the doctor had come from. The doctor surprised by his actions begun to call out to him as Allen looked at him with a serious expression and shook his head no as a sign for the doctor not to interfere.

In the room she laid down on the bed her Snow White hair covered her face. She had gotten out of surgery not too long ago but she just laid there with her crimson red eyes opened staring at the ceiling and she was angry at herself. She wondered how the hell could she have lost. She knew that her innocence her wings had taken a big hit but she didn't know how extensive the damage was considering she wasn't in that much pain probably due to the pain killers. She slowly sat down on the bed as she grunted softly as everything started to hurt again. She refused to back down and as always was very stubborn and tried to get up but since she had lost so much blood she begun to get dizzy and felt very light headed. As she was about to collapse she felt a pair of strong arms hold her.

"You shouldn't be getting up... you need your rest Kira-san"

She had a shocked looked on her face as she took a deep breath and raised her head slowly looking at him.

"What good am I.. if I can't even hold my own in combat" She responded to his concern with an scoff.

He sighed as he picked her up in his arms gently like a bridge and placed her back in the bed pulling the covers over her. His look toward her didn't change as he truly showed concern on his face towards her.

He sat at the edge of the bed and placed his hand over her bandaged hand. She looked towards the window in an attempt to try and hide her blushing face from him.

"You are very important to all of us... to me"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard his words and looked at him with her tear stained face.

"Do you mean that?"

"Why would I lie?"- He responded with a childish smile on his face.

She had always had a crush on Krory and before she met him she had so much anger towards the world and just seeing how kind and innocent he was in so many situations made her attracted to him which was a secret that she has kept for many months because she was terrified of being rejected. Right now she decided to take a chance and leaned closer to him looking at him straight in the eyes were she could tell he was starting to blush and crashed her lips into his. Krory's eyes went wide as it had been such a long time since he had kissed anyone but he quickly responded by pulling her closer and kissing her just as deep. He begun to run his hands up her thighs going higher and higher until suddenly they heard the door open and they heard a screech. They quickly parted their lips as both of the faces turned red as they saw Allen and Lavi with shocked looks on their faces. Allen just grinned at them but lavi begun to tease them.

" Krory chan and Kira chan sitting in a tree..."

Before he could continue Kira got anger veins of frustration all over her head from the embarrassment.

"Lavi you better shut up before I beat you" - she continued to stare at him in anger.

Allen chuckles nervously as he begun to drag Lavi out.

Krory sighed as he pulled her back in his arms, sitting her in his lap.

"Now where were we...?" He asked as he crashed his lips into hers again.


End file.
